deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Tina Armstrong
Tina Armstrong is a character from the Dead or Alive video game series. Tina was one of the first three female characters to appear in the series since the first game., the others being Kasumi and Lei Fang. History Tina is a wrestling star from the United States, who dreams of even greater fame. She first joins the Dead or Alive tournament, hoping that she can use it as a vehicle for becoming discovered as a supermodel, but her father Bass forbids it. To ensure that she does not achieve her goal, he also joins Dead or Alive to put an end to her fame-seeking. After competing in the first tournament, Tina is apparently defeated by her father, Bass, and enters the second tournament to achieve her dream of becoming a model. During the transition between the two tournaments, Tina changes her hair color from brown to blonde. In her subsequent entries into the Dead or Alive tournament, she changes interests from wanting to be a model to wanting to become an actress and finally a rock star. Dead or Alive Tina enters the tournement to please her father's wishes, but her real goal is to be discovered by Hollywood. Tina fought into finals, however she quit the competition after. However, after Kasumi defeated Raidou, Kasumi didn't took the prize money and therefore, Tina took it. Dead or Alive 2 Tina joins again in hopes of becoming a supermodel. She fought and defeated Lei Fang and Zack. She then fought Bass, who was trying to stop her. However, Tina defeats him and she becomes a supermodel. Dead or Alive 3 Tina is a superstar in the world of women's wrestling, and the only daughter of the professional wrestler Bass. She is a woman of boundless ambition who thirsts for even greater fame and celebrity. Although she finally made her debut as a model following the last tournament, she now wants to be an actress. So, Tina decides to enter DOA one more time. Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Tina was invited to Zack Island for the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament. However, the tournament was a hoax and Tina, together with the other DOA girls, were stuck on the tropical island for two weeks. Dead or Alive 4 Tina joins the 4th DOA tournament. It may have been because of her father Bass' special training, or simply her natural talent, but either way Tina has become a well-established superstar in the world of women's pro wrestling. She has also been amazingly successful at everything else she has done, both as a model and as an actress, always following her motto "success breeds success." Now, she has her sight set on a new dream... Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Tina is an American Women's Wrestling champion and a supermodel. Came to New Zack Island to escape her over-protective father. Has been friends with Lisa since her school days. Stats *'Power' - 5/5 *'Technique' - 2/5 *'Defense' - 1/5 *'Jump' - 1/5 *'Speed' - 1/5 Tina seems to be the most powerful character in the game, making her good in all the beach activities. However, she lacks in everything else, especially speed. Personality Tina is very confident of her abilities, almost to the point of arrogance. She also conveys the stereotype of the "American Dream" in that she is frequently entering a new profession to the point of being unrealistic. Tina has great confidence in her sex appeal, which she exhibits through her extroverted, and sometimes impudent, personality. Some of her outfits and poses also seem to be more sexually suggestive than the other female characters, as well. Overall, Tina exhibits a pure, immense lust for stardom in most of her actions. Tina has also changed her hair color frequently. In the first tournament, her hair is her natural brunette color. From the second tournament until the fourth, her hair is dyed blonde with her brunette roots still visible. In the fourth tournament her hair is colored entirely blonde. Some people believe in Tina's ending video for DOA4 that she becomes ginger. However, the CGI model used in the scene is actually still blond - the darker and slightly colored lighting in the scene simply makes it appear different. In Dead or Alive Xtreme 2, her hair remains entirely blonde, though is a slightly darker shade. This makes Tina the first video game character to dye their hair. Gameplay Tina's fighting style consists of wrestling moves, including arm and leg jams and powerful throws. The slowest of the DOA female characters, her physical strength actually makes her quite a balanced character. Tina is essentially a faster version of her father, Bass Armstrong. Her throws, while devastating, are less powerful than her father's bar a small number of exceptions, and her execution time is quicker. Additionally, Tina's command list is unpredictable. Her mixture of mid kicks and high punches, along with the correct timing of a throw execution is excellent in keeping an opponent off guard. She is generally considered to be a fairly well-balanced but ultimately unimpressive fighter, and is not a particularly popular choice in professional competitions. Other Apperances DOA: Dead or Alive Movie In DOA the movie, Tina is a Professional Wrestler. She enters the tournament to prove that she has real pro fighting skills, unlike (according to the movie) most professional wrestlers. Her various job aspirations from the video games are not mentioned. In the movie, Tina seems to have a close friendship with Kasumi and the two share many scenes together. They are also partners for the volleyball match. She also appears to dislike Christie, though does help Christie when she needs it. Her friendliness towards the other girls in many scenes leads her father Bass to believe she might be a lesbian, which was never mentioned, but frequently implied. One of the other charactes Zack in apparently in love with her teasing hr throughout the movie. Tina defeats him halfway though then he decides to support her through the rest of the tournerment. In one scene, Bass reveals that her full name is 'Christina', although like many parts of the film, this does not seem to have been acknowledged in the games, and for the majority of the film she is referred to by all characters as simply 'Tina'. Trivia *Due to her sex appeal, Tina won G4's Video Game Vixens of the year award for 2005. Category:Characters